Old Friends-and enemies
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: Many people go unnoticed by heroes. Many become just part of their tragic backstory. And yet, Percy Jackson continues to be different. Read on as he meets people, he thought long forgotten...
1. Matt Sloan

**Okay, so one of my reviewers at 'Surfaced Memories' told me I should write one in which Percy bumps into other people from his past. I decided to take the challenge. (REWRITTEN) This is the first chapter, Matthew Sloan**

* * *

**Matthew Sloan** stopped at a red sign.

He groaned, instantly relaxing his muscles from the tension of driving. He was kind of embarrassed that he, Matt Sloan, Channel 5's star, was a mess while driving. He was just…afraid of crashing.

He leaned back against his Ferrari, mumbling to himself that he did _not _ have time for this. He looked at the 'Welcome to San Francisco!' signs, with a girl with a smile and a t-shirt that said WHERE FUN IS GUARANTEED, and sighed. Every morning he had to drive so much. Too much.

And yet Matt was lucky. His life on the street had been hard but, thankfully, when he was thirteen, he'd managed to get in all the papers. After, the TV interviews, the reality shows, showing off a white smile (he'd gotten his orthodontic treatment with the money), the mansion outside the country, his mother, tears in her eyes as she hugged him, after believing all her life she'd never have money, saying "I'm so proud, Matthew,"

He smiled. He owed it all to someone he hadn't liked at all. Someone he had picked on and fought with, and yet he was grateful, 'cause now he was living the high life, baby.

Speaking of the devil.

Matt could not believe it.

But it was him all right. And he saw him.

He was running, looking terrified, grabbing a stuffed panda? Nevermind.

And he was coming straight at Matt.

He could only stare in shock as Percy Jackson himself ran.

He got out of the car, deciding that heck, the channel would forgive him, he was their star, after all, and ran after him.

He grabbed him by the shoulders, staring at him in wonder "Percy Jackson?"

Because he certainly did not look much like him.

He was no longer the scrawny, tall, awkward thirteen year old with uncombed hair and alert eyes. His skin wasn't white. He didn't always smell like pens and cookies. He didn't wear baggy clothes with _always_ pockets.

No, this guy had changed.

His hair was, without exaggerating, beautiful. It shone and reflected the light, making it look like dark blue, and it was not long, but not so short either. His eyes, before so small-looking, now seemed to look at you, inside and outside, and they were a color Matt wasn't sure had been there before.

They were the color of the sea. Ever-moving, ever-changing.

His skin was tanned and his muscles were strong, Matt could tell. He had scars all over his skin. He smelled like the ocean, so strongly that Matt's nose wrinkled. His clothes were battered and dirty, and they were so broken you could see his muscled chest in between the orange t-shirt's gaps.

Matthew stared.

"Um, yeah, that's my name. Percy Jackson, all right. Now, can I go?"

"It's Matt Sloan!" he cried

"Huh?"

And yet, he was still, forgive him, dumb.

Matt rolled his eyes "You know, seventh grade, my crazy friends who played with us and almost killed us, you destroying school property, the crazy southern teacher…"**(*)**

Percy just stared at Matt blankly "I'm sorry?"

He was starting to doubt this was worth leaving his car in the middle of the traffic, but he shrugged it off. He was seventeen, and officers went soft on teenagers, right?

"Well, what are you doing running like that? It's been a long time since I saw you. Did you know I got rich?" he gestured towards his Armani suit.

Percy just squinted "What? I don't...I don't remember you."

"Please, have you hit your head or something? I hope you still got the number of that cute blondie in the picture. She looked hot for being what? Fourteen?"

Percy widened his eyes "Someone blonde? A girl?"

"Yeah, you've forgotten that too?" Suddenly, Matt was worried "Are you okay?"

"Annabeth," he thought he heard Percy Jackson whispered. "I'm sorry Max Smith, I have to run."

"Wait!"

This guy had given him his fame. He was not letting him go.

He looked behind him, and he saw two women with funny colored hair chasing them.

"Run!" said Percy, doing so himself.

Matt did.

But, as Percy and him had to stop because there was a wall in their way, the guy just freaking took out a knife from his bag and killed the women.

"What the fuck, man?" Matt asked, horrified, "Who are you?"

"No, don't be scared. They'll reform in no time. I have to go, Max."

"It's _Matt_, you deranged lunatic! Get away from me!" he shrieked, and ran away.

Percy Jackson shrugged, moving on. Have to keep moving. He needed to find a safe haven.

That Matt/Max guy had called him a lunatic, but he had seen Annabeth, had he? He was so confused. Was he one of his _friends_?

He hoped so. Maybe he could find Annabeth and bring her to him.

But he didn't have time to think about it anymore. Percy picked up his Panda, whom he liked very much, and ran, leaving the gorgons irritated shrieks and Matt Sloan behind him.

* * *

**(*) In my story 'The Percy Jackson Case' I make one of their teachers southern and completely crazy. :)**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it and review :) Also, Matt takes the picture from Percy in the book, that's how he knows more or less how she looks like.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	2. Haley Smith

**This is an OC of mine. I hope you'll enjoy. (Rewritten)**

* * *

**Haley Smith** was used to being called 'hot'.

She was used to being considered a 'babe'. She knew guys who thought things about her body that'd make adults blush. With her shining, beautiful, shimmering long brown hair, her angular face, her crystal clear blue eyes, her full lips and her delicate frame, she was gorgeous.

So she didn't gave it a second thought when she heard wolf-whistling in the café.

Haley just sipped her coffee, ignoring the sound of laughter form a girl in the table to her right, and tried to focus on her iPod. She was listening to the 'To This Day' Project, as she always did, and she was almost in tears.

She only raised her head when a guy sat next to her.

He was black haired, with a hair so beautiful Haley peeled her eyes off from the floor. His eyes were the color of the sea when it was calm, and they fascinated Haley. His skin was tanned, a lot, and his smile was sincere.

It took her a moment to recognize him.

"No way!" she laughed.

Percy Jackson grinned, leaning back in his hair, and Haley noticed some type of black goo on his t-shirt. She decided to let it go.

"How's it going, Smith?"

"I'm surprised you remember my name, Jackson, seeing as it's almost two years since you left Goode without an explanation," she tried to sound casual, to raise her eyebrows with a smile, but some of the hurt was shown in her voice.

"Hey, sorry, Haley." He looked really guilty, and Haley smiled. Typical Percy Jackson, always humble and caring, "I had to leave. I didn't even _want_ to leave you guys, you know that."

Haley nodded, eyes bright, and took his hand, "Tell me who was it,"

Percy grinned, all sorrow away from his voice "You guessed right. Annabeth."  
"Yes!"

Haley laughed, smiling at Percy. Everything was easy, nothing forced. She didn't have to pretend to be anyone with Percy. She was loved as she was.

That was what she loved about her friend. His ability to care.

"I bet it was her who started it," she joked.

He blushed, and mumbled something that sounded like "Yeah,"

"Ohmigod, this is so exciting! Did you know I'd been waiting for this gossip since you told me about fair, blonde Annabeth?" Haley smiled softly.

"Oh well," Percy shrugged . He obviously tried too hard to change the subject. "Rachel's okay, went to Clarion's, she's alive,"

Haley smiled timidly. She was so happy to have bumped into Percy here. When she had been fifteen, she had been the most awkward, terrified, weird teenager in existence. Rachel had been her friend, had combed her hair, had taken her to parades to save the world, had taught her how to be good with everyone.

Percy had taught her to be herself. Had showed her that it was okay to feel bad. Had been by her side when she thought all boys were rubbish. Had made her think about the way she treated people.

They were both so incredibly kind.

And yet, as soon as Haley found out about Annabeth , she had said her money was on the grey-eyed beauty. She had known it would happen. She was so happy teasing Percy about her.

She had been so sad when they left, both on the same year, never to be seen again.

That was when she'd started faking.

When she drank alcohol for the first time, when she cried in the shower when she thought nobody could hear her.

Of course, somebody _could_.

Jane Towers had made it her duty to make her a friend. And she had come out of that hole, slowly, but now she was thrilled to see Percy, maybe even say hi to Rachel. She would surely introduce them to Jane, who was now, her girlfriend.

"I imagined that. Oh well, I really hoped you'd called." Haley's eyes clouded, but she smiled "But I know you two. You'd only left me if it was important. If the fate of the world depended on it."  
Percy's eyes widened a bit, and Haley was a bit scared she's said something wrong, but he relaxed immediately.

"Have _you_ found someone?" Percy asked, a soft smile on his calm face.

Haley bit her lip. Should she tell him? But then she regretted having doubted Percy. Of course he wouldn't think she was less of a person!

"Yeah. Her name's Jane."

Percy smiled. He didn't even wince. Not even seemed confused. Just smiled.

"Well, I hope _she_, at least, doesn't forget where she puts stuff and later asks me to find it."

Haley laughed "That was only three times!"

"I reckon it was four!"

They continued laughing, grinning, remembering, chatting…

He gave her Rachel's number, told her to call her and meet up, but his eyes clouded when she suggested the three of them hanging out this week.

"Haley, I'm not available this week. Not this month, for the matter. Maybe longer."

"Why…?" she asked, worried. Had her best friend committed a crime or something?

"You don't want to know, Smith. It'd only make your live worse. If you _really_ need to know, it's the reason I left school."

"Percy, have you done something…bad?" Haley was hesitant.

"No! Of course not. But…it's family business, okay? Just that, Haley."

But she was nervous. She grabbed his hand, her eyes sparkling like electric light, "If you ever need something…"

"We need to go to the _Arg_ –"

A voice stopped. "Oh,"

Haley raised her head to see a blonde girl with beautiful princess curls and grey eyes. Her face was set in steel.

"I see," she said, and Haley thought she saw tears.

"Annabeth –"

"No, Percy, don't try, please," she said, and turned around, "Bitch," she muttered to Haley.

"_You_'re Annabeth Chase?" Haley was astonished.

"I see he told you about me," she said, her voice neutral.

Percy looked like he couldn't even utter a word. He looked petrified.

"Yes, he did." Haley said with a smile, "I don't think he told you about _me_, though. My name's Haley. I went to Goode with Percy…before he disappeared off the face of the earth,"

"And you were just having a nice chat, holding hands and laughing, without the annoying girlfriend. Did I get it right?" Annabeth sounded cold.

"Haley!" a voice said. A voice Haley knew well.

Jane Towers waved, her beautiful black curls jumping up and down, her chocolate brown eyes searching her face. She hugged her, her caramel colored skin standing out against her pale face, and kisses her softly on the lips.

As every time Haley left a heterosexual guy stunned, Haley sensed a smile on her lips.

"Oh," Annabeth uttered for the second time that day.

"Are you Haley's friends?" Jane continued, cheerful as always, "Do you want to come with us and have fun?"

Haley smiled "This is Jane, my girlfriend. Jane, these are Annabeth and Percy. Percy went to school with me, and Annabeth's his girlfriend."

"Oh, Percy Jackson! You told me he was amazing at the swimming team!" Jane cooed.

"Yep. That was what made me want to be his friend. I've always loved the water." She winked.

Annabeth let Percy put an arm around her. "Okay, Haley, Jane, we have to go. But we'll see you soon. Nice meeting you, Jane, from what Haley's told me, you seem a great piece of fun. Bye."

That was when Haley noticed the blue goo from before all over Annabeth's hair.

"Take a shower, Jackson!" she said as she turned her back from the couple, one member amused, the other, mortified.

* * *

**They're covered in Roofing tar, one of the things Leo sends them to get for the _Argo II_, in case you didn't guess.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it.**

**Please Review,**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	3. Miles Johnson

**Hooray! Next Chapter! I have no life. Just kidding, in this chapter it is NOT an OC, but I didn't know his name, so I just made it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miles Johnson **

Miles Johnson was in San Francisco, traveling , he wouldn't tell anyone exactly where he was, because Zeus would track him down. He didn't want that.

He found the house easily, it read 'Frederick Chase'.

He smiled to himself, but then the door opened.

Miles's brown hair was almost caught with the door, and a boy stepped out.

Mile's breath caught. He knew him. This was the Lightning Thief. He would recognize him anywhere. He had come to his lobby more than any other hero.

"Percy Jackson?" he said.

The boy turned, and Miles met his sea-green eyes, "Yeah?"

Miles smiled "No such floor, kiddo" he said, and Percy seemed to understand

"You're the Empire State Building Doorman! I always hate it when you say that!"

Percy smiled, but then his smile disappeared, as if he already had things to worry about. "What do you want?"

Miles pretended to think "Nothing, I came to see Mr. Chase"

Percy looked beaten, and the two girls who were there with him raised their eyebrows and walked away.

"Is there something wrong, Percy Jackson?"

Percy let out his breath "Yes, something is wrong. I don't have time for this! Annabeth is in danger!"

Miles nodded "I know about Miss Chase's condition, I came here to tell Mr. Chase."

"We already told him. Now you can go"

Miles shook his head "Young demigod, let me tell you something"

Percy bit his lip, but listened.

"You are a brave person. You gave back Zeus's lightning bolt, and you did much more. You battled Ares. Why is it that you are not as confident finding your friend?"

Percy sobbed "She's gone, –"

"Miles"

" –she was the calm one, the smart one. I need her."

Miles raised an eyebrow "Yes, it is clear to me that you need her, but ask yourself this question, is it really because she is powerful and your friend, or is it something more?"

Percy frowned "What do you mean?"

But Miles Johnson was already leaving, leaving behind him a confused demigod.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I really wanted to do Miles. If you didn't got it, this is in The Titan's Curse, when Percy goes to see Mr. Chase and asks him for transportation. I absolutely love the doorman. I don't know why.**

**PLZ REVIEW**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	4. Calypso

**Hey! Yes, you! This is Chaaaaaaapter 4! Oh yeah, this a chapter based after something I thought would happen in SoN. This Chapter is Calypso, who I had thought should be mentiones, since Percy save her. If a guy saved me, I would thank him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Well, on with the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Calypso**

Calypso searched the crowd.

There was no one there.

No! No! No! He _had_ to be there! Her brave one…

Calypso's caramel-color hair was braided, but it was still flying with the wind, her almond eyes were wide awake, searching for Percy.

There.

She had found him

Relief flooded all over her, and she ran to him. He was older than she remembered, his dark hair was longer, he was taller, and he was more of a man than a boy now. Only his sea-green eyes remained unchanged.

She jumped with joy when he turned and saw her. His eyes widened, and he smiled. Calypso smiled too, love occupying all her thoughts.

She threw herself onto his arms, and hugged him tightly, letting the tears fall.

She was over-doing it, she knew, he hadn't seen her in over a year, and they hadn't even kissed, the only prove of his love for her that she possessed, was that he had freed her.

"Calypso" he breathed, and held her closer "Hi"

Calypso laughed-cried. She had been waiting for this moment too long. To finally kiss him and hug him and just talk to him.

Bu she pulled away, and he looked at her in wonder, as if she was a gift from the gods. Which, technically, she was.

"I missed you, Percy" she whispered, and he could hear her, even over the noise of New York

"I missed you, too, Calypso, but –"

The color drained from Calypso's face. _But_. She knew. She was stupid! She shouldn't have been so excited, he had a life.

" –I want you to meet Annabeth"

Calypso paled, she surely looked like a ghost now, she was creeping Percy out. But the pieces were fitting together, and she just knew something was going to happen.

"Percy, where –?" a girl's voice said

The girl was about sixteen, with blonde hair and steel hard grey eyes. She had a normal t-shirt on, and some jeans, but she looked like she could take you on with one hand.

"Eh, who is her, Seaweed Brain?"

Calypso froze, and she was unable hold the tears any longer. She sobbed and fell to the ground. What was she thinking?

"Hey, it's okay, Calypso –"

"CALYPSO? You better explain, Perseus Jackson."

Calypso looked up to see a knowing glint in Annabeth's eyes. She knew. She _knew_. But Calypso couldn't ruin it for them. She loved Percy too much.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I am just so excited to be back" she said, forcing a smile

"You- you know my name?" asked Annabeth

Calypso glanced at Percy, he was looking at whoever was talking, but when he looked at Annabeth, it seemed as how he was hypnotized by her presence. Calypso took a deep breath.

"Oh, yes, Percy talks in his sleep" the girl shook her head "told me every thing about you."

Annabeth blushed "Now, did he?"

Percy smirked, "Of course, Wise Girl. Calypso here is the best gardener in the world, and we talked while we planted flowers."

Annabeth seemed to accept that "Okay, I'll wait for you in the car." She kissed him on the lips, just enough to make Calypso's heart brake.

But she would be strong.

"She's a curious one, isn't she?" said Percy " Oh, well, nice seeing you, Calypso, come to Camp Half-Blood sometime, maybe we can talk. And don't cry more, you're not as pretty when you cry."

He kissed her hand, and waved goodbye.

Calypso was certain she could live being Percy's friend, she was. But then, two weeks later, she went to Camp Half-Blood and asked for Percy.

"He's missing" they said "Disappeared"

And even if nobody thought it was important, Calypso searched for Percy, and she found him before anyone. She took a disguise as Gwen, centurion of the Fifth Cohort.

And she was happy.

* * *

**Awwww! I just love Calypso! She is a cutie. I really, _really_ wanted this to happen. But it didn't. If I ever talk to Rick Riordan, I'll ask him about Calypso. Yeah, so this is after The Last Olympian, but before The Lost Hero**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	5. Eric Dare

**Here it is! The moment you had been waiting for... CHAAAAAPTER 5! (Crowd that doesn't exist goes wild) Well, this person isn't and OC, but I had to invent a first name, because I didn't know or it didn't appear in the books. I dunno. Well, this is Rachel's Dad. I thought it would be funny to have them meet, with no Rachel to keep peace.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

Eric Dare sat in a café.

Of course, only the sugar of this place cost more than most people's month salaries. But that didn't bother him, he was rich, the only thing that bothered him was that upstart of Percy Jackson. _Horrible_, he was, trying to change his daughter Rachel.

Ah, Rachel, what a lovely lady she could be after Clarion Ladies Academy. Eric sighed in anticipation, she could be annoying too, at times.

The he saw something that blurred his vision. Of course, _he_ had to ruin his day.

The silhouette of Percy Jackson was visible behind the glass wall of the café. The only good thing was that Percy hadn't seen him yet, so Eric could still escape.

But then Percy Jackson turned, and Eric cursed under his breath, had a last sip of his coffee, and went through the glass wall to say hello.

"Hello, young man" Eric said without really any emotion except boredom "How are you?"

Percy seemed nervous, and Eric Dare pursed his lips, as if to say, 'Now, why would my daughter even care for you?'

"Fine, Mr. Dare" he said, without meeting his eyes

Eric sighed and looked with longing at the EXIT door, "Well, Jackson, I suppose _Annabeth_ is okay"

Since Eric had heard that Percy Jackson was no longer romantically interested in his daughter, he had been delighted. But then he found out it was because he already _had_ a girlfriend. Rachel had said _she_ had dumped him, but Eric Dare meant to have the last word.

Percy gulped, "She's fine, Mr. Dare."

"Is that your whole vocabulary, young man? Fine? Or do you even know what _vocabulary_ is?"

Percy looked at his feet "No, sir. She is incredibly well"

Mr. Dare nodded, not completely satisfied, but at least for now it would have to do.

"Just one thing, sir. Is Rachel okay?"

The question surprised Mr. Dare, as he hadn't talked to his daughter in three months, since she'd left for Clarion's.

He raised his eyebrows "Of course, young man, why would you ask?"

Percy smirked "No reason. Just that Rachel told me she had a cold yesterday."

And Percy Jackson walked away.

Eric Dare was left there, stunned and horrified. Percy Jackson had beaten him at his own game.

* * *

**I know it was short, but I hardly know anything about Mr. Dare. Please review!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	6. Amphitrite

**Hi! LAST CHAPTER! I AM SO SAD! Here you go, Amphitrite, Poseidon's wife, gets a talk with Percy. Not my best, but scary enough for you. I may add a Last Chapter as a Goodbye one, but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

Amphitrite sat on a saltwater fountain.

She flicked her black hair and stared at the water. Oh, she had been a sea goddess, but now she was just Poseidon's consort and wife.

She sat at the top of the fountain. And, just in case her life had not been ruled by her husband, he went off and had children with _mortals_. She huffed and touched the water with her fingertips, observing the mortals who thought she was a fish.

There was an old woman sitting in a bench, with white-blonde hair and a kind face. She was wearing a green jacket, and staring at the fountain. At the other side there was a young man, of about eighteen, who was biting his lip and drawing furiously. Oh, how much Amphitrite could learn, just by studying normal mortals.

Then she caught sight of a young couple and smiled. They were about sixteen, and the girl had blonde, curly hair, and was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt. She was smiling stupidly and looking at her boyfriend. The boy had black hair and his eyes… Fury cursed through Amphitrite's veins. How dare he? In _her_ fountain?

She scoffed and growled at the couple, and they turned, confused. When the boy saw Amphitrite's face, he paled.

"Hi, Amphitrite" he said weakly, and the girl's eyes widened

She whispered something to him, and he gulped

Amphitrite's eyes glowed with rage "Hello, Perseus Jackson" she said coldly

The girl eyes were a hard steel grey, and Amphitrite realized she was a daughter of Athena. She smiled, surely Athena would want to know how much fun her daughter was having with a son of Poseidon. Holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. This was _good_.

"I am Annabeth, my Lady Amphitrite" the girl spoke in whispers, so her speaking to a fish wouldn't disturb the others.

Amphitrite showed her teeth to the demigod, and she winced.

"I didn't speak to you." She stated "Perseus, would you be so kind as to talk to me in private?"

He nodded and stood up, but Annabeth grabbed his hand weakly, and he shook his head and walked towards Amphitrite.

She disappeared with him and reappeared in her temple, a sea goddess's paradise.

"You are the offspring of my husband and a mortal. Do you have anything to say?"

Percy smiled "I didn't mean to?"

Amphitrite growled, "Be careful, young demigod, I only came here to talk, but that could change."

She paused "I know Hera, and I know how much she hates Zeus sometimes, and, because I do not like how she behaves, I shall not kill you"

Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"But I need a favor from you"

Percy smirked "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Amphitrite narrowed her eyes "I need your word on something."

"On what?"

"You shall never, ever, speak to me again."

Percy smiled "Okay. I give you my word"

Amphitrite smiled, relieved "Excellent, now I can talk to Athena about you and her daughter."

Just before Percy disappeared, he broke his word once, "Just watch out when you told her you let me live."

* * *

**Good old, Percy. Oh well, I'll miss searching the books desperately for an enemy/friend that went unnoticed. Not really. Did you like the Percabeth? I certainly did.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE, ONE LAST TIME!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
